Mi Mejor Amiga
by Beatiful Blush
Summary: Es una loca desquiciada, puede llegar a manejar como si estuviese ciega, llega a tener el carácter de un perro chihuahua, es mandona e incluso más regañona que lo que su propia madre es. Es todo eso y más, pero sobretodo... ¡Es su Mejor Amiga! /TH


Los personajes no son mios...¡duh!

* * *

**Mi Mejor Amiga**

-Bella… -toque-Bella… -toque-Bella –toque… y allí vamos de nuevo con el trauma de Alice por tocar la puerta al estilo Sheldon de The Big Bang Theory.

-Pasa, Ally –puse los ojos en blanco mientras esperaba que la duendecillo entrara.

-Belly, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo con una vocecilla tímida, instantáneamente me preocupé, pues Alice sólo era tímida cuando algo malo sucedía.

-Claro Ally, ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… no sé como decirlo… ¡Uf! Supongo que lo diré directo… Belly… ¿Tú sabes de dónde es _Pie Grande_?

-¿Qué? – ¿Acaso dijo _Pie Grande_, o escuché mal?

-Si, ¿sabes de dónde es _Pie Grande_?

-Esto… no –dije y estoy segura que tenía cara de WTF

-¡Pues de los pies! –Se soltó a reír como loca para después ponerse de pie y salir corriendo de mí recamara.

-¡Pequeño demonio, pensé que era algo más importante! –Grité cuando me hube recuperado de la sorpresa y comprendí lo ocurrido.

Sí, esa era Alice -la duende maléfica- o como suele recordarme cada vez que quiero _matarla_: Mi mejor amiga.

Alice es bajita –dudo siquiera que llegue al metro sesenta-, con cabello rebelde, ojos avellanas, cara de ángel –aunque es obvio que no lo es- y una hiperactividad que pareciera que su alimento principal es a base de café y dulces.

Suele aprovecharse de mí –de buena manera, no piensen mal- como aquella vez que…

_Estaba terminando mi trabajo sobre Romeo y Julieta que mañana expondría en clase de Literatura cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar como loco._

_-¿Hola?_

_-¿Bella? –era Alice, pero su voz no estaba feliz como siempre, sino que estaba un poco quebrada._

_-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Sucedió algo malo?_

_-Oh Bella, tienes que venir de inmediato, yo… no sé si logre hacer esto sin ti… Bella tienes que venir por favor –su última frase casi no la escuché porque la dijo en un leve susurro y después comenzó a sollozar._

_-¿Dónde estas? –Procedió a decir la dirección mientras trataba de tranquilizarse- Ok Alice, voy para allá._

_Tomé las llaves de mi hermoso y nuevo auto –Un Eclipse color cobrizo- . No tardé en llegar a la boutique donde me había indicado Alice -¿Por qué no me sorprendía que fuera una boutique?- y entré casi corriendo preocupada por la pequeña duende._

_¿Lo que pasó después? Poco faltó para azotarla. ¿Por qué? Simple, la maldita que dice ser mi amiga estaba allí, parada justo frente de mí, con lágrimas en la cara, un vestido en cada mano y al verme preguntó: ¡¿Cuál debo comprar Bells?_

¡Y goza al hacerme sufrir también! Como la vez de la fiesta de Jessica, cuando…

_-¡No reproches Bella!_

_-¡Pero Alice, solo es una pequeña fiesta! ¿Para qué ir tan producida?_

_-Mira es sencillo: en esa "pequeña fiesta" habrá personas, esas personas te verán y no puedo dejar que te vean vestida así –dijo señalando mi vestimenta con desdén- y piensen que la Gran Ally ha perdido su toque con la moda al dejar salir así a su mejor amiga –me explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-Vamos Alice, solo…_

_-¡Oh, Bella! ¿No dejarás que los demás piensen que perdí mi toque o sí? –dijo haciendo esa cara de borrego a medio morir que siempre me convencía._

_-Ok, sólo… no exageres, ¿si?_

_-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás –volvió a sonreír y puso en acción su "magia"_

_Cabe decir que quedé más que linda… pero aun así me arrepentí. Un mini vestido -con el que milagro era que el trasero no se me viera- y tacones tan altos como rascacielos –ok, no tanto, pero si demasiado altos- fueron mi tortura y causa de que odiara por el momento a mi mejor amiga, pues con los tacones a dura penas lograba caminar y por la forma en que vestía tenía huir de mi trío de acosadores -Mike, Erik y Jacob-._

… y aparte de todo, ¡Maneja como si el apocalipsis estuviera aquí! Aun no dejo de reír de aquella mañana…

_Sábado. Dulce sábado. Nada me haría levantar de mi cama temprano, ni evitaría mis planes con mi hermoso y perfecto novio Edward, ni… Mis pensamientos felices fueron detenidos por el molesto timbre del teléfono._

_Esperé a que Charlie o Renee contestaran, pero tuve que arruinar mi primer-delicioso-momento-del-sábado cuando recordé que Charlie había ido a pescar con Billy y Renee fue a una exposición sobre alguna cosa rara típicas de ella._

_-¿Hola?_

_-¿Hablo a casa de los Swan?_

_-Si, ¿quién habla?_

_-Hablo de parte de la comisaría de Forks, busco a la señorita Isabella Swan._

_-Ella habla_

_-Oh, muy bien señorita. Hablamos para informarle que la señorita Alice Brandon se encuentra detenida, y como los padres de la señorita se encuentran de viaje se nos informó que usted podría arreglar el papeleo._

_-Si, no hay problema, voy para allá en seguida –dije suspirando. Ahora que habrá hecho Alice._

_En las oficinas de la comisaría me informaron que Alice había sido detenida por conducir a una velocidad demasiado alta y casi atropellar a una familia que cruzaba la calle._

_Suspiré cansinamente. Sabía que este día llegaría. ¿Cuántas veces le dije a Alice que bajara la velocidad y manejara como una persona normal? Sinceramente ya ni lo recuerdo._

_Me permitieron entrar a ver a mi amiga en el área de retención mientras se desocupaba alguien que tomara datos e hiciera el papeleo._

_Alice estaba en una pequeña habitación, sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y con la cara escondida en sus piernas. Al escuchar que me acercaba levantó la cara y si no fuera porque esto era un asunto serio, me hubiera tirado al suelo y reído hasta llorar._

_Su cara era la preocupación en persona. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa, pues su cabello estaba más rebelde de lo normal, su maquillaje perfecto estaba un poco corrido y su manicura ahora estaba arruinada._

_-¡Bella! Oh Dios… Bella, me van a condenar… ¡Y yo soy muy linda como para usar esos feos trajes!_

_Me eché a reír. ¡Lo siento! Pero es que no lo pude evitar._

_-¡No te rías! ¿Qué no lo ves? Me mandarán ese feo lugar y los horribles trajes, me tendré que casar con mi Jazzy en prisión y tú tendrás que ir cada semana a verme y al menos llevar una _Vogue_ contigo o me volveré loca. – dijo soltando algunas lagrimas. Alice jamás dejaría de ser Alice. Y a veces, Alice era la Reina del Drama._

_-Alice, tranquilízate. No iras a prisión, sólo pagarás una multa por exceso de velocidad y tal vez te detengan por algún tiempo tu permiso de conducir pero créeme que por el momento no tenemos que ir planeando tu escape de prisión._

_-¿De verdad Belly? –dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero y con sus ojos un poco llorosos._

_-Te lo prometo. Ahora, ¿Por qué no te arreglas mientras yo voy a tratar de sacarte de aquí? Dudo que quieras que alguien te vea de este modo._

_-¡Gracias Bella! Eres la mejor amiga que nadie pueda tener_

_-Si, si. Eso ya lo sabía. –dije para hacerla reír, lo cual funcionó instantáneamente._

También tiene sus buenos momentos. Como esa vez que me animó a acercarme al chico nuevo…

_Nuevo semestre. Ya solo me faltaba un año para terminar la preparatoria. ¡Uf, cómo se me había hecho rápido tanto tiempo!_

_Llegué temprano a la escuela, gracias a que Alice había ido por mí en su veloz _Porsche. _Íbamos hablando de cosas sin importancia hacia nuestra primera clase, que afortunadamente teníamos juntas, cuando lo vi._

_Se notaba que era nuevo, pues venía observando el mapa de la escuela y el que suponía era su horario, además de que miraba a todos lados con cara de confusión. Era alto, musculoso, cabello cobrizo y rebelde, facciones pronunciadas y masculinas, hermosos ojos color esmeralda y labios besables. No hay manera para describirlo era… perfecto._

_-Cierra la boca que mojas el suelo –dijo Alice socarronamente._

_-¿Eh? –pregunté confundida. Alice puso los ojos en blanco y bufó._

_-¡Que vayas hacia él y le hables!_

_-¿Y-yo? ¿Y q-qué se s-supone que le di-diga?_

_-¡No sé! Pregúntale su nombre, o a dónde va, si le puedes ayudar… ¡Algo!_

_-P-pero… -no me dejó terminar, sino que me empujó en dirección donde estaba aquel chicho. Voltee a mirarla y solo me sonrió dándome ánimos. Tomé aire y fui hacia él._

_-¿D-disculpa? –dije tocando su hombro._

_-Eh ¿si? –dijo dando la vuelta para mirarme. ¡Dios! Me iba a dar un paro aquí. Era más hermoso de cerca._

_-Esto… yo…veo que eres nuevo –dije señalando sus documentos- y me preguntaba si podía ayudarte._

_-¿En serio? –solo asentí, ya que mi voz no salía- Ok, sí. Humm… ¿Sabes donde queda el salón 305? Tengo clase con… -miro su horario- la Sra. Cope._

_-¿Literatura? –Asintió- ¡Genial! Yo también tengo esa clase, ¿Por qué no vamos juntos…?_

_-Oh, si, lo siento. Soy Edward Cullen._

_-Isabella Swan. Sólo Bella, por favor_

_-Es un gusto conocerte Bella._

Y desde ese día, gracias a Alice, Edward y yo nos hicimos inseparables.

¡Oh! También está esa vez que reprobé física y me hizo estudiar como loca, la odié de momento, pero sé que lo hizo por mi bien…

_-¿Lapicero, borrador, calculadora, el acordeón que hicimos ayer…?_

_-Si, Alice. Ya lo llevo todo_

_-¿Segura que entendiste bien?_

_-Alice, estudiamos hasta las 4 de la mañana, creo que si lo entendí_

_-Bien… cuanto termines el examen me marcas al celular y vendré por ti, así me platicarás como te fue, ¿ok?_

_-Está bien mamá –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_El examen estuvo fácil, más incluso de lo que pensé. Y como prometió Ally fue a recogerme al salir, le platiqué mi "gran experiencia" e incluso llegamos a la conclusión de que podría llegar a tener una muy buena calificación._

Y claro que la tuve, saqué un 80% -comprendan que no entendía mucho de la materia-.

Pero lo que también hace de Alice maravillosa es soporta mis caprichos e incluso me ayuda a conseguir algunos…

_-¡Alice! ¡Oh, hermosa Alice! Adivina que conseguí… no, espera, te lo diré… ¡Tengo boletos para la premier de la película de Robert Pattinson! –dije entrando en la recamara de Alice._

_-Woah ¿En serio Bella?_

_-Si, duende. ¿No es maravilloso? –ya estaba dando saltitos como los que Ally da cuando va de compras._

_Estaba muy emocionada, había esperado meses para que saliera la película, incluso llegué a tener hartos a Rose, Emm, Jazz y Edward. Alice era la única que comprendía mi obsesión por Robert Pattinson y con la película –que era basada en un libro que _adoro_-._

_-¿Me acompañarás cierto? –dije poniendo morritos._

_-Ya te lo había dicho… ¡Por supuesto que sí!_

_El día de la premier estuvimos en el cine 3hrs. antes para obtener buenos lugares. Fue cansado estar esperando, pero valió la pena, porque si ya tenía un trauma con esto simplemente aumentó mi obsesión._

Así que sí, Alice está loca, maneja fatal, puede tener un genio de los mil demonios, puede hacerme _odiarla_ con cosas simples, hace de las suyas conmigo, ¡tiene mil y un defectos!; pero aun así no puedo evitar dar cada día las gracias por tener una amiga como ella, porque aunque no sea perfecta… ¡Daría todo por _Mi Mejor Amiga_!

* * *

Review?

**Beatiful Blush**


End file.
